Wrath of the Dark Aura
by ZachaRicO
Summary: When Ash accidentally hurts someone he cares deeply for, he runs away in fear and in terror of his newfound power. When May pursues him and tries to bring him back, the two soon find themselves up against a frightening foe. Will the true power of the bond they share prevail? Or will the power of the dark aura consume them? Advanceshipping Day 2014!


**Most Advanceshipping stories you read on Advanceshipping Day revolve solely around romance and/or friendship. Well, this is not one of those "most." This is a very different story, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Happy Advanceshipping Day!**

* * *

><p>Mt. Coronet was one of the most prominent mountains in the world, though it hardly rivaled Mt. Silver. No mountain could even come close to being as imposing and prominent as that mountain. Regardless, Mt. Coronet had risen to fame outside of its native Sinnoh after a psychopath sought to warp time and space from atop its summit and create a new world for himself. Needless to say, his plan ultimately betrayed him and destroyed him, or so it seemed. Since then, Spear Pillar had been largely barren and ruinous as always, left alone by human and Pokemon alike.<p>

But tonight, that was about to change as a Charizard circled about the mountain, searching for a landing. When it found one, it descended and lowered its neck, allowing its trainer to hop off.

"Thanks for your help," he thanked his Pokemon. Charizard nodded and, with his trainer's permission, took off into the sky and disappeared.

The trainer was dressed in a blue, sleeveless hoodie placed over a brown t-shirt. He wore jeans as unkempt as his raven hair, which was contained by a red hat. Black, fingerless gloves with green cuffs adorned his trembling hands.

This was Ash Ketchum.

The usually smiling Pokemon trainer looked around, still unsure if he had made the right decision. As far as he knew (and hoped), no one knew where he was, and that was how he wanted it. He shivered as the dark night's chilling breeze blew past, whistling sinisterly as it blew.

"How did this happen?" he whispered, falling to his knees as sorrow overtook him. "How could I have been so careless?" He held his face in his hands and started to cry uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed to no one in particular, or so it seemed. "I am so sorry!"

It was such a strange thing to see someone so strong-willed break down like this, but the poor trainer didn't care. He was alone, and he wanted it that way. Besides, who could blame him? He had done something terrible, and now he was certain that everyone who knew him hated him. They had every right. And why was that?

He had hurt the girl he loved.

He hadn't meant to. It was an accident in every sense of the word. For the past few months, he had been learning from a friend how to hone his ability to control aura, an ability he discovered some time ago but never truly tapped into until he started learning to use it. His progress looked promising. But one terrible night, he and his girlfriend had gotten into a serious fight. His rage boiled over and took control of his aura, causing a lot of physical damage, but even more emotional damage. His aura blazed out of control and seared her arm in agonizing pain. When he saw this, he felt absolute fear and horror grip him, and he left town, not stopping for anyone or anything until he was far away from everyone and everything, including his best friends. Now that he was alone, he let his grief take over.

_Poor child_ a voice in his head sneered. _Abandoned by the ones he loves...all alone…_

Ash clenched his fists, freezing on the spot. "Who's there?"

The voice merely chuckled. _Are you afraid? Don't be. I've come to give you company...and hope._

"Go away," he whispered, eyes still spewing tears. "I want to be alone."

_Ah, but you are alone_ the voice hissed. _You've lost everything: your friends, your Pokemon...your love. But I can give that all back to you._

"Huh?" Ash looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

_I can show you. All you have to do is let me in._

A chill ran down his spine as he tensed up in fear. "W-What will you do, then?"

_Don't be afraid. Just open up...let me in…_

"No," Ash shuddered, but his willpower was growing weaker. "G-Get away!"

_Give in to the darkness of the aura._ Several dust particles were menacingly simmering around him now. _Let it take you in._

"No! I can't!"

_Let it consume your being._

"NO!" Ash screamed, keeling over in pain as the simmering particles surrounded him, covering him. His whole form shook violently as his auburn eyes turned a sickening black, narrowing in malice. His hands clenched the ground, violently clawing at the stone surface.

"ASH!"

With that cry, it all vanished as though it never was. His expression remained unchanged as he regained his bearings, and he looked up, shocked by who he saw. "M-May?!" he exclaimed, expression instantly softening as his eyes regained their auburn hue.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, slowly coming up to him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"Stay back!" he suddenly jolted, backing away in fright. "Why did you come here?!"

May was astonished. "Why do you think?!" she retorted. "I was worried sick over you! Everyone is! You need to come home."

"No," he replied fearfully. "I can't."

"Yes you can," she snapped, advancing towards him. "It's gonna be okay. Just come with me." She held out her hand. "I'll take you home."

Ash looked at her hand a moment, slowly reaching for it. Then his eyes abruptly narrowed as he yanked it and thrust May against a pillar, hand on her throat and fist in the air, glowing a menacingly dark blue. May cried out in fear, staring into her friend's eyes. Though they were narrowed, she could still see the auburn in them. After a moment, his eyes relaxed and his hands came down.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, tears on the brims of his eyes. He looked down at his hands again: they were blazing with the aura. He jolted in fear and ran away, hiding behind a pillar. May held a hand to her neck, still in shock about what just happened. Slowly and cautiously, she walked over to the pillar where she saw Ash run to. As she drew closer, she could hear quiet sobbing from where her friend hid in fear.

"Ash," she whispered, throat constricting. "I know who you are, and you are not the monster you think you are. You've given so much to everyone you've met, whether they be acquaintances, best friends, or even enemies. Your heart is one of the most good-natured I have ever known and probably ever will know. The boy I met on that day in Littleroot Town was not a monster, and he never was one, even when a monster took over his body. He gave me everything that I am today. That boy is a hero...and that's why I fell in love with him."

Ash slowly looked out from behind his pillar, eyes still running with tears, but he looked less afraid as she spoke. "Whatever happened back home was an accident; I know it was," she continued, holding her hand out to him again. "You don't have to be afraid, Ash. I'm not afraid."

Slowly, he reached his gloved hand out to her gloved hand. When he took it, warmth flooded his body. The aura flared slightly on his hand, but it was a bright blue now.

"May," he choked, pulling her into a tight embrace which she returned wholeheartedly. There was no chill in this embrace: only warmth as Ash let go of his fear while May soothed him.

But the embrace was short-lived as a hissing sound caused them to snap back to reality. They looked up and saw a dark, sinister mass swirling before them. Before either of them had a chance to wonder what it was, it lashed out at them, knocking them down.

"Ungh!" Ash grunted, quickly getting back up. "What –"

"ASH!"

His eyes widened. "May?! Oh no!"

He saw the black mass consuming her while she struggled to reach for him. "Ash! Help me!"

"Hang on!" he called, rushing for her and pulling on her arm. But the black mass proved too strong, and it swiftly swallowed her, throwing Ash off. He leapt back up, only to see the black mass grow ever more massive until it took the form of a massive, humanoid sapien form, leering down at him.

"Give me back my girlfriend!" he shouted, rushing at the giant with a blazing fist of aura. His punch connected, and some of the black mass that made up the monster's body flew off into the night sky. The giant slashed at him, knocking him to the ground. He leapt back up and charged again, connecting another punch that knocked off more of the substance. The monster cringed a moment, then threw its head back and roared in fury as a strange, tumor-like substance formed on its head. It slammed its head down, narrowly missing Ash. But the young hero still ended up on the unfortunate end of a starburst that slashed his arm. He reeled back in pain, putting a hand over his wound to stem the blood. His aura smothered and healed it, and he looked back up at the monster. Suddenly, the ground beneath him lurched as he felt the air get sucked out of his lungs. The giant had lifted Spear Pillar right off of Mt. Coronet! No sooner had it done this than it dropped it back down, shocking Ash for a moment so that he didn't move.

"Ash!"

The muffled cry of his girlfriend shook him back to reality, and his whole body blazed with the aura. His eyes sported that crazy look he had whenever he did something extraordinary, and he rushed at the giant, leaping onto it and clawing at it, desperately hoping to find May in there. As he did so, he unknowingly ripped off hunks of the dark mass that made up the giant's body. Before he knew what was happening, the giant's body disintegrated with a violent hiss. Ash fell facedown back onto Spear Pillar. He looked up and saw May laying in front of him. He leapt up and rushed over to her, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lining his voice.

"Yes," she stood up, smiling. "Thank you." They embraced tightly once again. "You're always there to save me. Just another reason why I love you so much."

Ash pulled away, looking into her sapphire eyes. "Actually May, you're the one who saved me tonight."

May raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Me?"

"I was so afraid of what I'd done, of what I thought I'd become, I was willing to spend the rest of my life hiding away in fear of my gift. But you followed me all the way from home to bring me back." He held her closely once again. "Thank you for saving me from myself, May."

She returned the embrace for a moment. Then they pulled out and stared deep into each other's eyes. Their faces inched towards each other slowly, their lips only centimeters apart –

The ground beneath them suddenly lurched again, sending them flying into the air. Ash landed near the edge, while May would have fallen off if Ash hadn't grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and they stood up together to face their foe, which turned out to be made of the same substance that formed the humanoid Ash had defeated moments earlier. Now it was in the form of Dialga!

"Just what is this thing?!" May exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know!" Ash replied. "But I'm not willing to wait around to find out!" With that, his fists blazed with aura once again as he rushed at the monster and punched it. The result was the same as when he punched the giant: he blasted off some of the substance that made its body. The monster stomped its foot on the ground, but it didn't shake. Ash waited a moment, then a few spikes erupted from beneath him, throwing him up. He landed hard, struggling to stand as the monster advanced on him. Blood flowed freely from his legs and arms from where the spikes slashed him. May watched the monster move in for the kill, but she didn't waste a minute. She ran over behind it, grabbed a large rock, and threw it, scoring a direct hit that knocked off even more of the beast's substance. Angered, the fake Dialga turned around and advanced on her, stomping its foot on the ground. Once again, the ground didn't shake. May waited a moment, then felt a weight knock her to the ground just before a few spikes erupted beneath her.

"Sorry," Ash shrugged, standing up. His wounds had been healed by the aura.

"Don't be," she replied, dusting herself off. "I'd rather be bruised than broken.

The loud, fiendish shriek of the Dialga-beast took their attention as they watched dark energy violently convulse around it. Then it leapt up and got ready to pounce on them, jaws open wide to reveal a molten mouth not unlike that of a fake Groudon they had faced years before. Aura blazed on Ash's wrists, and he put up a force field surrounding them.

"Will this hold?" May asked uncertainly.

"I don't know!" he replied as the monster tried to bite down on them. When it made contact, the aura convulsed violently, seemingly electrocuting the monster and dissolving some of the substance that made it up. The Dialga dissolved into substance that flew around in a rage.

"Does that answer your question?" he smirked.

"Save your jokes," she shuddered, pointing at the substance as it formed itself into a two-edged sabre that split into five swords. They congregated together, ready to take down the duo together. Without another moment wasted, they raised up to slash them, seemingly charging power. Ash put up his shield again as they slashed violently at it. Ultimately, they destroyed it, knocking the duo back. Ash sat up, dazed from the attack.

"Ash?" May said, shaking him. He just grunted while the swords moved to slash again. "Ash!"

"Huh?!" he came to just in time to pull them out of the way of a violent slice. The edge of one sword nicked Ash's arm, but the aura took care of it.

"What do we do?!" May asked.

Ash held his palms a few inches apart, closing his eyes in concentration. "May, you need to distract that thing," he told her.

May didn't waste a second. She picked up a pebble and tossed it at the swords, knocking off a little of their substance. Angered, the swords slashed a good distance away from her, creating four spinning slashes of energy. May had to roll and dodge to escape death, but she couldn't evade getting nicked on the arm. It was only a little cut, but it was enough to make her wince.

"AURA SPHERE!" Ash suddenly cried, unleashing a fully-charged sphere of aura at the substance. He scored a direct hit, and the swords disintegrated as the substance congregated on the ground, taking on yet another form. "All right," Ash braced himself. "What's next, huh? You gonna take me on hand to hand? Come on! Show me what you got!"

Whatever he was expecting, he did not expect to be staring into his own face, only marred by the substance that made up his body. His eyes widened in shock. "W-What?!"

"_I told you I could give it all back to you,_" the fake Ash snarled. "_I offer you new life, and this is how you repay me?!_"

"What are you?!" he shouted angrily.

The simulacrum merely chuckled sinisterly. "_I am your shadow: the darkness you seek to hide. What I am about to do is for your own good._" With that, he thrust his arm forward and grasped Ash's neck, squeezing.

"No!" May screamed, rushing at the fake Ash. It merely laughed and threw her back, holding her down with its substance as it slowly started to consume her.

"_Face it, boy,_" the creature snarled, "_you cannot hope to defeat the most powerful being in the universe! Without me, you are only half of what you could be._"

"Uhh…" Ash groaned as he lost his senses while the words of the demon Ash rang through his mind: _You are only half of what you could be._

_You are only half of what you could…_

_You are only half of what you…_

_You are only half of what…_

_You are only half of…_

_You are only half –_

Ash's eyes snapped open. _Half? Half! That's it!_ "May!" he cried.

"Ash?!"

"Pull out your half!"

"What? Why –"

"Just do it!"

May struggled under the murderous grip of the shadow's form, but she succeeded in pulling out her half of their ribbon. Ash did likewise, and they held their arms out, stretching in a final, desperate attempt to connect their ribbon halves. Their halves inched ever closer, striving to unite. _Closer...closer…_

Ash faltered, eyes failing as he slipped into unconsciousness. May's eyes widened in horror as his arm fell limp, ribbon half lifeless. "NO!" she screamed. "PLEASE, NO! ASH!"

"_It's too late!_" the fiend roared in glee. "_He's mine, now._"

May summoned all her strength, stretching her arm to the breaking point. _Come on...COME ON!_

The ribbons connected.

A sudden glow blinded the two of them that were still conscious. May held a hand up to cover her eyes. The simulacrum hissed in rage, covering its eyes. "_NOOOOOOO!_" it roared. "_IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE?!_"

May stumbled over to the ribbon halves, laying on the ground. She picked them up and shone their blinding light at the fake Ash. The substance that made him up writhed in agony. "Love is more powerful than any darkness," she replied in determination. "Nothing you do will ever be able to tear us apart." With that, the light consumed the shadow as it screamed in agony, and the substance flew off in all directions, blinding her for a moment.

Then all was silent. The substance was gone. May breathed in relief and turned to Ash's limp form. "Ash," she whispered, tears on the brims of her eyes as she ran to his side. "Ash?" She shook him slightly. There was no response. "Ash?" She turned him onto his back. His face was lifeless, eyes closed.

"Oh, no," she whispered, tears falling. "No, no, no, no!" She held his limp form in a heartfelt embrace as the tears cascaded down her face. Her sobs were filled with anguish at the supposed realization that she had lost her beloved friend, mentor, helper...and love. Her body shook with every sob she uttered.

After a time, she laid his body down and slowly and sadly kissed him. She stood up, still weeping, and turned to leave.

"May?"

She stopped, her tears still flowing, and turned around, slight hope in her eyes.

"You gonna help me up?"

"Ash!" she cried, rushing to him and pulling him up into a heartfelt embrace, which he returned with passion.

"You saved me again," he whispered.

Her eyes opened as she realized. "Yes. I did, didn't I?"

He drew back and looked into her eyes. "You truly are an amazing person."

"I learned from the best," she winked.

"Like no one ever was?"

She giggled and kissed him. When they broke apart, they held each other's hands, smiling. "Thank you for believing in me, May," he whispered.

"Hey, just returning the favor!" she grinned. They chuckled and embraced once again, the only world they knew at the moment being each other. The aura surrounded them in a warm, protective embrace**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Smashtrainer97 hit the nail on the head: the villain in this fic IS based on Smash 4's Master Core!<strong>

**Now I know what you're thinking: Why? Why include a Smash Bros. original character in an Advanceshipping fic? Well, if you're a fan of both Smash Bros. and Advanceshipping, then you may have noticed this already, but I'll spell it out for you who don't realize: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U released on November 21, a.k.a, Advanceshipping Day!**

**So this fic is intended to celebrate both of those things.**


End file.
